Tragic Clown
by Legolas Anime Luver
Summary: Bulma gets a painting that her future son and her husband dislike, and they have a good reasonit's alive. Mild Swearing.


TRAGIC CLOWN

Disclaimer: Tragic Clown is owned by the creator of Sims, and DBZ by Akira Toriyama.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Vegeta had another argument with Bulma. This time it wasn't about his training or anything of the original sort. This time it was about a pathetic painting by some fool.

It was a painting of a clown's face (No, not Kakarot. It was a shame though at least he could have thrown darts or something at that) but of a true circus clown with blue tears falling from each eye.

Last night he had come in to the house to see his future son looking at his mother like she had truly gone insane.

//// FLASH BACK////

"He isn't going to like it." He heard him say as he also heard the sound of a hammer hitting something.

"Oh well. I do, and I bought it so he will have to live with it." He heard his woman say as his son shook his head.

"You'll be lucky if this lives for a day. How much did it cost?" He said the latter hesitantly, as in he hoped it didn't cost much.

"Sixty five dollars, a good buy for one of this Artist's works." She said as she checked for straightness.

"I bet it was, considering nobody wanted it." Trunks said in a tone that told Vegeta he obviously did not like whatever "it" was.

"Trunks for the last time I am not taking it back!" She said as she put her hands to her waist.

Trunks crossed his arms and glared at his mother, as she glared back.

Vegeta could sense the tension as the air got warmer and warmer.

"What is going on here?" He demanded as he made himself known.

"I got a new painting, I liked it. I bought it. So don't either of you by any means destroy it!" She demanded as she stepped back to show him the painting.

Vegeta just stared at it, while Trunks muttered, "Of all things, it had to be a clown."

"What is wrong with clowns?" She asked as she turned and saw the look on Trunks face, as Vegeta continued to stare at the picture. He swore he had seen something move.

He then became surprised to hear his own voice coming from his son.

"They're freaks with no pride in themselves whatsoever, for one. Two they paint their faces, and for only reasons they know, get in to a humiliating costume to piss someone else off while still having issues of their own. Not to mention that the most famous clown happens to be famous for homicide…" Trunks said as he narrowed his eyes and smirked, obviously having the feeling that he had won.

"OH for heaven's sake! The painting is staying!" She shouted as she turned to Vegeta, who had turned to the two, when he had first heard Trunks begin to list off his reasons, "Don't you dare say anything Vegeta!"

She shouted as she turned and walked off mumbling about Saiyans not appreciating art.

"Something moved." Warned Vegeta, to his son who surprised him by pushing him out of the way and tried to take it down.

"The hell, I can't take it off!" He said as Vegeta's eyes widened at that, and then grabbed the frame at the same time pushing his son away.

He was right, it wasn't moving. At all.

//// End of Flash Back ////

The camera zooms to another room, where Trunks was reading a book on his bed.

"What the hell!" He shouted as some yellow ball came out of the air in front of him that suddenly sprawled out legs and arms then a head, and then a whole body.

It was the clown from the painting. Trunks threw his book down on to his bed, and snarled.

He jumped off his bed and raised his right fist, and landed his punch on the clown's left cheek.

The clown stood where he was…bawling like a baby craving for attention.

"Ewww, gross." Trunks said as he looked at his fist where it was covered in the white, red, and blue makeup of the clown. "Huh? He's still standing!"

Sure enough, his punch didn't do anything; it just made the clown cry.

If his opponent wasn't a clown, he would have actually, maybe, in the very tiniest sense, felt bad for making someone cry. Actually he wouldn't have immediately hit someone, he would have actually asked whoever it is what they were here for and what they wanted.

But in this case, he was getting really annoyed with the bawling clown.

Trunks growled, and lifted his fists, and rushed at his opponent, and started repeatedly punching him, and then kicked him.

He just continued to bawl, crying, and crying as if none of his attacks had hurt him.

Trunks now started to wonder if the clown was an alien, or worse an android. At the latter thought he immediately felt all the loathing he had for the androids, and used the rush of adrenaline to send a hard punch across the clown's face.

The clown had looked up and disappeared right before he could make any connection. The clown reappeared in the hallway and made with his hands antler ears, and stuck out his tongue…taunting the Son of the Prince of Saiyans.

Trunks narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist.

The clown ran off, scared.

………….

………….

Vegeta was happily dunking an Oreo cookie in to his glass of milk when he thought he heard a rumble.

"SEE YOU IN HELL!"

The ground shook, as did the ceilings, and walls. Vegeta felt his son was powering up and immediately popped the Oreo cookie in to his mouth and went upstairs only to see a huge sapphire energy blast coming his way.

He immediately flew at top speed back down the stairs, landed on his feet, and jumped to the left barely dodging the blast.

It hit the living room, destroying everything, including the ceiling.

"DAMN IT! WHERE'D HE GO!" Trunks shouted as Vegeta saw him run to the edge at the top of the stairs he looked around and then flew to the right. Vegeta snarled and followed him, then phased in front of him.

Trunks stopped and looked at him.

"What?" Trunks asked in an annoyed tone as he looked over Vegeta' shoulders.

"I'm right here! Care to try again Boy, or is it _my_ turn?" Vegeta as he noticed Trunks narrow his eyes in confusion.

"Out of my way, or he'll get away!" Trunks said as he began to move but stopped as Vegeta moved in front of him.

"Who?" Vegeta asked as he was surprised to see his son glaring at him.

"Who!? THE FUCKING CLOWN WHO ELSE! NOW OUT OF MY WAY! I HAVE MORE IMPORTANT BUSINESS TO WORRY ABOUT THEN ANSWERING YOUR STUPID QUESTIONS!" Trunks said as he charged to fly off, making Vegeta move to the side to let him pass.

Vegeta looked on in bewilderment, then had the sense of Déjà vu, and recalled when he acted exactly like that when Dr. Gero had escaped from his battle with Piccolo, as he took off to follow the boy, he noticed the irony that then his son followed him, and he is now following his son.

………..

………..

Trunks looked around the second floor and immediately stopped. He saw the Clown had left a trail of destruction.

Pictures were completely shattered, furniture was torn apart, doors were broken in half, graffiti littered the walls, ceiling, and floor, along with broken flower vases, beds toppled over with the sheets all over the place and the pillow covers torn with the feathers all over, dressers on their side with the drawers hanging form the chandelier, broken chairs, TVs that were electrocuted by their own fried wires and a water hose and were just starting to catch fire along with the dining table, and garbage.

Suddenly in front of him the Clown appeared and sprayed him with a water pistol, and took off beginning to laugh.

"You. Are. Going. Down." Trunks said as he punched the Clown in the face and then in his stomach, not caring at all that his father was now on the scene surprised.

……….

……….

Vegeta couldn't believe it, the clown was the exact same as in the picture his woman had bought, but he was even more surprised that the clown didn't at all seemed effected by his son's attacks.

Suddenly the clown disappeared, and Vegeta seeing where it went phased and kicked the Clown in the face.

The Clown just started to cry. Vegeta just stood watching it when his son turned Super Saiyan. He turned around wondering if his son had lost his mind since he was powering up a huge blast that could wipe out Capsule Corp. in an instant.

"Don't waste your energy Boy!" Vegeta said as he turned to him, but Trunks apparently was pass the point of listening to him.

"TOO LATE!" Trunks said as he blasted his ki-blast towards the Clown.

"Bad move." Vegeta said as he looked at his son and then at the ruins.

"It was worth it if it got that damn clown…What! No Way!" Trunks shouted in surprise as his father gaped at the clown that appeared in front of them, blowing a raspberry at them.

Vegeta couldn't believe this and turning to his son pointed to the clown.

"What type of freak is he!" Vegeta noticing the clown started to bawl all over again.

"A DEAD ONE!" Trunks shouted, completely fed up with having to deal with the clown, as he powered up and blasted another ki-blast with his right hand.

The Tragic Clown suddenly transformed in to a black ball, bounced once on the floor going up to the ceiling, as the ki blast went down the hall and destroyed the wall it came up to. As the black ball came down, the clown went back to his normal form, landing on a pink and white striped ball.

He then put his hands to his ears and stuck out his tongue.

Future Trunks smiled evilly and took out his sword.

Vegeta watched as his house fell apart all around him as the young Sword Master went after the Clown: bookshelves were sliced apart, the lamps were cut down, papers were cut in half, tables were somehow made in to little pieces of wood, and furniture was shredded.

Vegeta watched as his son's sword sliced the clown's ball in half as the clown disappeared.

Trunks stood in the middle of the room catching his breath.

"Hmph, if you were trying to destroy everything why didn't you destroy that little poster while you were at it?" Vegeta as he pointed to the wall with the Tragic Clown.

Trunks went up to his father, grabbed his collar and threw him in to the direct center of the picture.

As he was leaving he did not see his dad bounce off of it and hit the opposite wall like a pinball.

……..

……..

Vegeta gritted his teeth as he held his head with his right hand and growled. He then heard the annoying laughter of the Clown and looked up. He saw the Tragic Clown hitting his knee and then holding his stomach then wiping his happy tears form laughing too hard.

He stood up and walked straight to the Clown as he continued to laugh holding his stomach.

Vegeta bowed to which he was barely a centimeter away from the Clown's face.

"What's so funny, Clown!" He said as he grabbed the Clown's clothing.

The Tragic Clown pointed to him.

Vegeta growled and then had a thought, "Listen carefully I am only going to tell you once."

……..

……..

Future Trunks did not care what his mother was going to say, and he did not give a damn about the money she spent on it. He was going to get rid of the damn picture even if it took him all eternity.

Walking towards the wall he was surprised that the wall was blank. Tilting his head he noticed there were no marks at all or any other signs of it even being around.

"If you are wondering about that stupid painting I got rid of it-along with the Clown!" Vegeta as he eyed the box that read **American Dynamite Co. **

"How did you-?" Before Trunks could complete his sentence he witnessed his father laughing it up and immediately wondered if his father had too much to drink.

Seeing his clueless look Vegeta couldn't help but laugh as Trunks capsuled his dynamite.

"I sent him away!"

………

………

ChiChi saw the cardboard box and saw that it was from Bulma.

"ChiChi what are you doing?" Goku as he eyed ChiChi hanging up an ugly Clown's picture….

THE END


End file.
